the april fools love story
by MewSara100
Summary: After Ichigo suffers threw a breakup, pranks, school, and work, you could say she thought that that was the end of all things relating to april fools day. Yet, Kish seems to have one more special little treat, just for his little kitty cat. Read!


**This's just a fun little fic I'm posting. Because it's April fools day, doesn't mean this isn't about love. IxK and IxR FOREVER!**

"Ichigo dear, breakfast!" it's too early, only six o'clock in the morning. What did mom think, making breakfast so early?

"Coming, mom! Be right there, I just gotta throw on some clothes." I yelled down, hobbling out of bed, letting my feet, warm and almost asleep, hit the cold hardwood floor. Or, so I thought.

When I'd gotten up, I found that the floor seemed to sway back and forth. For awhile I thought I was just dreaming. But, failing to check my cal calendar, I hadn't known that the current date just happened to be April Fools Day.

So, as I went to get up, thinking I'd snap awake on my own, and ended up skidding out my bedroom door on a pair of roller blades. Purposely planted there by my mother and father no doubt.

When I'd gone in to shower, I found that dad had purposely flushed the downstairs toilet, and my dear, sweet, evil mother had turned the water on for dishes.

'This'll be a long day' I thought as I climbed out of the shower, toweling off and getting dressed, found that my mother, as sweet and evil as she gets on April Fools Day, had shrunken all my underwear in the wash.

Fortunately, I'd known, from years of experience, that my mother would eventually plan something involving my underwear. So, I went to my drawer and shuffled through it till I found my extra pack of underwear.

I ended up falling down the stairs, butt first, and landed face first into some pillows. My mother and father go all out on April first, but they make sure I don't get hurt.

I, with extreme caution, entered into the dinning room. My mom was standing there, by the table, holding a towel in her left hand, and a coffee mug in her right.

"Good morning, dear! Your dad's already left for work. So, I figured I'd get you up early. You took too long in the shower though, and he left. He didn't want to miss the train." she explained as I came and sat down at the table.

In the middle of the table was a crock pot, full of what, I wasn't sure. 'Mom would never think to do anything to the food. It's probably stewed pork cutlets and rice. She makes the weirdest breakfasts.' I thought, reaching into the pot with the ladle, so sure it wasn't a prank.

WRONG!

As I went to scoop out my breakfast, I didn't feel anything in the pot. So, I leaned over and peered in cautiously. Thinking that my mom could've placed a trap. And, you could say, in some weird way, she had.

While I was searching the pot for the contents, I failed to realize the presence behind me.

When I'd gotten done searching for the breakfast I THOUGHT would be in the pot, someone came from behind me, and jabbed both sides of my ribs with their fingers.

Needless to say, I yelped in surprise, as I spun around, coming face to face with my dad. He was wearing the dorkiest of grins I'd ever seen on someone. When I'd turned to face my mom, she held the same dorky grin that dad had worn.

So, thinking that the practical joking was done, I sat down. Which was an even bigger mistake. As I sat down, all I could here was a loud, resonating vibration.

My eyes grew wide with horror, as my parents started to crack up. 'Just let this one go, Ichigo. You can get them later on, when you get home.' I thought as I threw the woopiecushion at my dad, and glared at my mom.

In return, she shrugged and handed me a bowl of rice and pork.

After I'd eaten, I was out the door, on my way to school, stopping in the park. It was due to a noise behind the trees that I'd stopped. So, wanting to know the reason why the voices seemed so, I don't know, familiar.

I soon found out, seconds later, I wished I hadn't.

There, behind the large oak tree where Ayouma had kissed me, sat Ayouma himself, along with…MOE?!

They were kissing under the tree, only parting when they'd heard my gasp of horror.

"A-April Fools." the two stuttered in unison, trying to make it all look like it was just some dumb old joke. But, I saw that lump in his pants, and I didn't have to to think twice on my reaction. Or the situation.

"Y'know, some folks say that; what goes around, will come back around and kick your ass one day. Others, they say that; Karma's a real mean Bitch, and that she's not afraid to kill the hand that feeds her. Or something like that. Right now though, I'm really wanting to believe those statements are true. Well, by guys." with that, I left them there. I knew I could do better than them, in the friends category, as well as the boyfriend category.

When I'd gotten to school, life was normal. All except, the teachers found out that some kids moved their desks out into the front lawn, graded papers and all.

**A/N: some kids actually did this at my school.**

By the time I'd gotten done in school, I saw that neither Moe or Ayouma had shown up. Moe'd been rushed into the emergency room, due to gaining herpes.

I gotta say, I pity her, really I do. At least I didn't marry the cheating bastard, then figure out I had it.

"Ichigo, you're-"

"-Early." I stated bluntly as walked past Ryou, pointing to the heart clock on the wall. "Infact, I'm ten whole MINUTES early. So, about that big ten dollar an hour raise for a week?" I prodded. "I DID show up those ten whole early minutes today. You bet on it, I just accepted it is all." I pointed out as I strutted passed him, into the changing rooms. "Oh and, don't even say April Fools, because you bet on this YESTERDAY. I even have your official signature on the document, and had it taped on a hidden camera on my sleeve. We could take this to court if you'd like." I suggested, knowing I'd win.

After I'd gotten done changing, I detached the hidden camera from the sleeve I'd pointed at the clock with, and turned it off, hiding it in my bag.

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly. I was cunning enough to avoid all the pranks the girls and my bosses tried to pull. Infact, I'd even turned the tables a bit. I'd seen the jokes coming, and made sure I'd lead the prankster into their own little trap.

Soon, it was closing time, and I'd just gotten done pulling back the empty trashcans from the sidewalk. Then, I suddenly felt a cool breeze blow across my back.

"MINE!" someone had appeared behind me, and somehow I knew it was Kish. He grabbed my waist, I'd anticipated that part. What I hadn't planned on him doing though, was reaching into my apron pocket, and pulling out my pendant. "I think I'll take this." he whispered into my ear.

Although I was too late to swing around and knock his block off, I was in time to watch as he smirked evilly, triumphantly, at me. I jumped and jumped, but he was flying just a LITTLE too high for me to reach the hand that held my pendant.

"Ah, ah, ahh! I know it's April Fools Day, and I know you broke up with the tree hugging hippy fagbag. That mother f-"

"Kish, get to the point already, would yah? I know you want something, so what is it?" boy, that was a stupid question. And, as a response, he replied cockily.

"What do YOU think I want, kitty… Oh come on, my perverted little kitty, that's not yet what I'm aiming for. For now, I think I'll settle for a kiss, and to be your lover." he grinned, wide and toothy, showing off his pearly sharp fangs.

"Fine, come down here, and I'll kiss you." I lied, planning to grab my pendant and run for the others. What I hadn't expected; was for Kish to swoop down and start making out with me.

I even tried to kick him, but his lips insisted he stay. Apparently, so did his arms, cause they were snaking around me, trapping me. He was obviously ensuring my stay for the entire kiss. Suddenly, I started to feel dizzy, lack of air most likely.

When we parted however, I stared at him. No longer seeing the perverted, greenhaired alien from a few minutes ago. Now, in his place stood the most handsome man I'd ever seen.

"Change of heart kitty?" he asked, opening his arms, anticipating my fall into them. Which, it eventually did. "I love you Ichigo." he whispered into my ear, as he held me closely, lovingly stroking my hair.

"I love you too, Kish-chan." at those words, so honest and true, I watched as my alien boy let go of me and started into airborn cartwheels, all through the night sky.

Finally, when he came back, after about five minutes, he started to kiss me again.

As we kissed, I felt him press something into my palms. It was half cold, and half warm. (STOP RIGHT THERE YOU PERVERTS. That is NOT what's in her hand. I rated this T for a reason.)

When I looked down, I saw my pendant, glowing brightly in the moonlight that had consumed the sunset.

I looked back up, a question or two in mind like, 'why was he giving this back.'

"I'll see you tomorrow, tonight I have to take care of some things" he smirked, and I just barely stopped him from teleporting away by grabbing his arm. He turned back, looking at me quizzically.

"What things, per say, are you talking about? I asked, placing my arms around his neck.

"Well, first I'll finish off that tree hugging, fagbag, mother f-" I stopped him before he could go into detail about all the names he could give to Ayouma, by placing my finger on his lips and giving him a the-author-rated-this-T-so-save-it-for-later look. Soon, when he'd nodded his head, telling me he wouldn't say it, I let him go on with hopefully an edited T version of what he wanted to say.

"After that, I have some _things_ to do." he smirked, telling me all I needed to know.

"Well, good luck. Just don't hurt yourself."

"I won't, that fagbag's so weak, he could hurt a f-" he looked at me, I looked at him. And, all that came out of his mouth was; "Oh," before he kissed me on the cheek and left.

Later, when I'd gotten home, I was in such a great mood, that I'd snaked passed all of my parents traps.

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of birds squawking angrily. I opened my eyes, only to see Kish outside my window protecting himself from the crows that were attacking him. Soon thought, he'd shooed them away, and was kissing me good morning.

My mornings usually consisted of this daily routine, up until I got married to Kish, after his and my planet had made peace, that is. Then, we moved into a large house, and lived happily ever after.

And, the best part, Kish never had to take care of his 'problem' again. Which, in turn, blessed the both of us with Kiko, our six year old little girl.


End file.
